James Gordon
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Gotham City Police Department |family=Barbara Gordon (daughter) |status= Alive |actor= J.K. Simmons |movie= Justice League (unreleased) The Batman (unreleased) |comic= }} James "Jim" Gordon is the commissioner of Gotham City Police Department, the father of Batgirl, as well as a long-time ally of the costumed vigilante Batman. Biography Early life James Gordon would rise through the ranks of the Gotham City Police Department, eventually leading it as its commissioner. Alliance with Batman When the vigilante Batman first began his one-man crusade against crime, Commissioner Gordon would promptly form an alliance with him, having a Bat-Signal made, in order to summon Batman. ''Justice League ''To be added Personality James Gordon is fiercely dedicated to his job as Gotham City Police Department Commissioner, rivaling Batman's determination to fight crime in Gotham City, helping the vigilante in his anti-crime crusade for many years. Gordon also has somewhat of a dry sense of humor, with him remarking that it's good to see "Batman playing well with others againJUSTICE LEAGUE Trailer #2 (2017) Zack Snyder, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot DCEU Superhero Movie", upon meeting Aquaman. Abilities Abilities= *'Gifted Intelligence': James Gordon is exceptionally intelligent, particularly in the fields of leadership, tactics, criminology, and detective analysis. **'Expert Criminologist': James Gordon is an extremely skilled and experienced criminologist, having received an honorary criminology doctorate from the prestigious Gotham State University, with his great experience and insight into Gotham City's criminals complementing that of Batman. **'Expert Detective:' James Gordon, due to his decades of fighting against crime in Gotham City, is an extremely skilled and experienced detective, even complementing detective genius Batman's skills. **'Expert Leader': James Gordon, as the Commissioned of the Gotham City Police Department, is a superbly skilled leader, having lead the corrupt police force in the extremely crime-ridden Gotham City for decades. *'Expert Combatant': James Gordon, having served in the US Armed Forces, is a highly skilled armed and hand-to-hand combatant, though not quite on par with Batman. *'Indomitable Willpower:' James Gordon, although he has no metahuman powers, has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent, one who absolutely refuses to hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. Hence, he has lead the corrupt Gotham City Police Department in the extremely crime-ridden Gotham City for decades, earning the respect and admiration of his covert ally Batman. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' James Gordon's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Gordon, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his exceptional combat, tactical, and marksmanship skills, able to survive in the dangerous crime-ridden Gotham City for decades while actively helping Batman fight against criminals and supervillains. |-| Equipment= As the Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, James Gordon has access to all of the weaponry the department is equipped with. Relationships Family *Batgirl/Barbara Gordon - daughter Allies *Justice League **Batman - long-time and trusted ally **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **Flash **Cyborg *Gotham City Police Department - subordinates **Officer Mazzuccheli *Nightwing - long-time and trusted ally *Robin † - long-time and trusted ally Enemies *Steppenwolf **Parademons *Joker's Gang **Joker **Harley Quinn Behind the scenes *''Breaking Bad'' actor Bryan Cranston was heavily rumored for the role before Simmons was cast. *Due to promotional photos displaying Simmons' muscular physique at the time of the Justice League filming, fans adoringly dubbed him "Gym Gordon." Gallery James Gordon first look.png External Links *James Gordon at the DC Database *James Gordon at the Batman Wiki *James Gordon at the Gotham Wiki *James Gordon at the DC Movies Wiki *James Gordon at the Batman Anthology Wiki *James Gordon at the DC Animated Universe *James Gordon at the Arkham Wiki *James Gordon at the Batman The Animated Series References Category:Justice League characters Category:Gotham City Police Department Category:Humans Category:Gotham residents Category:Bat Family members Category:The Batman characters Category:Heroes Category:Supporting characters